Imperial Body Suit
Body suits are standard issue to Imperial military and police force. There are several types of body suits but they have have similar standard abilities. All body suits are used of a reinforced energized micro carbon fiber that contracts and flexes like normal clothing but is also extremely tough. Electrical current is capable of flowing through these fibers and is the bases for all of the suits energy flow. The suit is powered by a person's own electromagnetic field and is never in need of a charge while worn. All suits generate a repulsion field that is capable of deflecting incoming attacks. This is not the same as a force field. Instead, it softens the impact of physical blows to the suit, rendering the attack non threatening. The suit also comes with a built in computer system that is always connected to the galactic net and is capable of interacting with any system wirelessly. Each suit has built in systems for several different uses depending on the grade of the suit. IBS Mk IV, Standard Issue This suit was standard issue to every member of the military during the Armageddon War and was effectively the day to day uniform. It grants a +8 armor bonus to AC that will deflect ballistic attacks as well as normal ones. It grants a +2 bonus to Strength and Dexterity. The suit grants a fire and electricity resistance of 5. It grants a +5 bonus to Stealth checks while moving and +10 if stationary or moving at half speed or less, and grants the camoflauge ability allowing the wearer to hide without cover or concealment but not when directly observed. The suits are capable of interacting with Ancient technology wirelessly to a degree that is not fully understood, it comes with a wristcomp with a holographic display granting a +5 on liguistics checks for computers. It also comes with a emergency beacon and a unique ID signal chip as well as Chemical, Geo, and Radiation sensors built in. These sensor give a +10 on checks to identify chemicals (whether liquid or in the air) and minerals, and it displays the radiation levels 100ft near the wearer. Standard issue suits do not count as armor and can be worn as clothing. IBS Mk VII, Assault Armor This armor uses the same suit as the Mk IV with added armor plating for protection but is slightly more cumbersome. It is considered light armor, granting a +12 armor bonus to AC with a +6 max Dex bonus a -2 check penalty. It provides a +4 bonus to Strength and x2 the users carrying capacity. It grants a fire and electricity resistance of 10, grants DR/- of 10, and medium fortification 50%. The armor protects against radiation up to severe levels. The armor comes standard with a helmet equipped with a heads up display. IBS Mk XIII, Powered Assault Tank Armor The PATA the premier heavy power armor of the Imperial forces. PATA allows the use of superheavy weapons. It is heavy powered armor and only highly trained soldiers are capable of using it, as it is effectively a medium sized mech. It has a base AC 22, has a hardness of 50, heavy fortification 75%, 360 HP, and fire and electricity resistance of 30. It has Dex of 10 which is modified by the users Dex modifier to determine AC, check penalty of -12, and arcane spell failure of 95%. It increases move speed by 10 ft and has a 30 Strength as well as x4 carrying capacity. It has a force field with 60 hit points and a fast healing of 10. It comes integrated with the late HUD devices and is environmentally sealed and hardened against the void, making the user immune to the hazards of exposure to space and radiation. It has small boosters on it to provide maneuvering in space granting a move speed of 60 ft with clumsy maneuverability. These boosters do not give it the ability to fly. The armor also give the user the powerful build feature, allowing it to use large weapons in one hand or huge weapons with both hands. It also has an IBS helmet. The armor is powered and requires a battery. Each use powers the armor for 1 hour. The suit fits one ZPE battery thus having 100 charges. The armor is made of megatanium and the whole suit only weighs 500 pounds.